ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas
is an annual event that happens every December. During the time of the event, Spin Square will be winter-themed, and most of the NPCs will be dressing with Christmas outfits. This article has a script for all NPCs regarding this event. Merry Christmas -Sparks- During Christmas, Sparks will request the player to bring Jingle Bells, Snow Crystals and Santa Klaus' Canes. Snow Crystals can be obtained in the Endgame Roulette from GAT Rounds Santa Klaus' Cane can be obtained in the Endgame Roulete from Megaforce Missions. Merry Christmas -Kathy- In order to get Jingle Bells, players need to either play UFA or do some quests from Kathy. These quests are valid for 24 hours. If players complete all the quests within the 24 hours, the next set of quests will be available at 00:00 server time of the next day. When you talk to Kathy, she will give you three difficulty levels to choose. And after that, she will ask you how many quests you want to do, up to a limit of 3. Easy quests give players 5 Jingle Bells Standard quests give players 10 Jingle Bells Hard quests give players 15 Jingle Bells These quests may vary if players choose a different difficulty: .* = .** = You must defeat 10 Meeyas in the 'Rescue Bafabon' mission. .*** = You must defeat the Goblin Warrior in the 'Rescue Dr.Diaper' mission. These Jingle Bells can be exchanged for either of the two other items from her. Item Trade Sparks Kathy ` = Not in US as they are one year behind JP in this event. ^ = Only listed as a prize in JP. ˚ = Only listed as a prize in US. Helping Lilio out (Lilio's Christmas Lesson!) In 2014 (2013 in JP), Lilio does not understand what Christmas's Day is all about. Help her by giving her a 'Christmas Encyclopedia', an item randomly found after every GAT/Megaforce completed. In 2015 (2014 in JP) Lilio tried to wear the Snowman Costume given by Kathy as a part of 'enhancing the celebration', only to get stuck in the costume as a result, and had to pay her in one way or another to get out of the 'small' Costume, thus the use of 'Gingerbread Cookies'. Help her by giving her a 'Christmas Encyclopedia' or two 'Gingerbread Cookies', items randomly found after any GAT match or Megaforce mission. When she receives one of said item, there is a roulette from her store. A random item will be given to you out of 25 possible prizes of each, mostly themed to the event. After giving the 'Christmas Encyclopedias' and/or the 'Gingerbreak Cookies' to Lilio, she will give the player 5 Jingle Bells for each book and each 2 cookies given to her. Other Encyclopedia can be used, but it costs 2 books instead of 1 to use. In this case, its better to use the themed books instead. This also applies to items like Halloween Marshmallows, but instead of costing 2 of each, it will cost 4 of each to use. Gallery Sparks christmas.png|Sparks as seen in the Christmas event. Dolores christmas.png|Dolores as seen in the Christmas event. Yashako christmas.png|Yashako as seen in the Christmas event. Kathy christmas.png|Kathy as seen in the Christmas event. Diaper christmas.png|Diaper as seen in the Christmas event. Wtfguard.png|One of the guards as seen in GAT during Christmas event. Talking to him shows that he lost to a bet in a Rock-Paper-Scissors Game and has to wear the Reindeer costume until the end of Christmas. Category:Year Event